In recent years, the increased mobility of computing devices has lead to the use of computing devices in a host of differing computing environments. For example, a user may use the same laptop at work, at a satellite work location, at home, at a friend's house, or at a café.
There are many cases where it may be useful to automatically identify the computing environment that a computing device is operating within. For example, if a particular computing environment can be reasonably identified, various software features on a computing device that should only be enabled for that particular computing environment can be restricted to that computing environment. Similarly, certain software features may be triggered upon detection of sufficient changes to a particular computing environment.
Unfortunately, many conventional approaches to identifying computing environments are overly complex and/or inefficient. Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods for efficiently and reliably identifying the various computing environments that a computing device operates within.